


All The Little Things

by Steinbee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Deviates From Canon, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Eventual Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Levi being Levi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Parenthood, Seeing embedded images isn't necessary to understand the fic, Tags May Change, subtle a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steinbee/pseuds/Steinbee
Summary: In the aftermath of the Shiganshina breach, Levi happens upon three children. From there, life changes for everyone.-What if Levi raised EMA
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 36
Kudos: 160





	1. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna sprinkle some A/B/O here and there, though the story is pretty plot-driven. Probably the more light and fluffy of the fics I'm currently writing of the fandom. 
> 
> Also, for people returning to this fic right now, there's been a lot of changes. Updated the latest chapter's publish date since it's been edited to hell and back so it's practically new.

The world doesn’t revolve around us. 

That was a fact I had learned a long time ago.

A piercing cry rang through the forest. Massive trees loomed and between their branches, raindrops pelted the mud and flattened grass in an unforgiving downpour. Beneath the canopy, a cluster of mounted horses stampede the woodland floor. Over their heads, soldiers in green and white defied the storm. A small separate flock chased the shout for help. I could hear the wind whistling in my ears and the screech of my depleting gas tank thrusting me into the icy cold barrage. 

“Levi! Where are you going!?”

Their annoying voices drowned out in the depths of the undergrowth. I paid them no mind; other thoughts swarming my head. It didn’t matter, I could always rush back to them later. I had improved my gas conservation in preparation for this very expedition. While I could just barely glean the sound of my tanks spluttering, it was enough. It had to be enough. I clenched my jaw, flipping and spinning through the canopy. I tasted the iron between my teeth and the smell of sheer numbness on my face. The frostbite must have penetrated my skin.

But it didn’t matter. 

The trunk of a tree finally passed my vision. At last, I could see the titan. Its hulking beer belly swaying left and right with each step it took. It was a wonder that with the sheer weight, it didn’t slip in the mud. Regardless, that wasn’t my aim. I was on a time limit. 

In its grasp, I spotted exactly what I was looking for. Moses’s bright blond hair stuck out like a sore thumb against the pale greys and muddy greens. He flailed his blades and kicked his legs in a fruitless attempt to agitate the creature. Massive veiny eyes remained glued to Moses. The corners of its mouth lifted its fleshy cheeks in an expression that reminded me of a gleeful child.

At that moment, Moses spotted me. His horrified cry turned to one of joy and hope. During that time, I didn’t have the spare second or energy to ponder it, but I guess to him, I must have looked like an angel sent from the heavens. “Levi! Quickly! Help me!”

But I was no such thing.

Another voice cut in. “Levi! Leave him! Conserve your gas and return to the formation while you still can!”

I spit. Erwin? Another flash of annoyance hit me. A harsh yet familiar thought crossed my mind. His words seemed hollow. One more chain pulling me back, dragging me with the rest of them. No. I refused. I couldn’t leave a team member behind. The grips of my blades cracked under the force of my clenched hands. Ignoring my squad leader’s orders, I rushed to Moses, swooping around his head and slicing the rain. With a blur of light, I drew both of my blades and set my sights on that monster. 

The world doesn’t revolve around us. 

That was a fact I had learned a long time ago. 

One I had to learn time and time again. 

But I was a selfish man. 

* * *

All the Little Things

* * *

_SNK OST 1 - 進撃pf-adlib-b20130218巨人_

__

To a child, it looked like the world was crumbling. 

Who could blame them? To anyone it seemed as if the very sky itself was closing in, threatening to crush the entirety of humanity underneath its gigantic foot. Since that fateful day, a silence swept across the walls. Once bustling streets sat void and empty. Windows locked and stores closed. The song of morning birds was replaced by the march of the King’s soldiers trampling the occasional lonely cry of a mourning soul. Looking at the district now, it would be difficult for one to discern that just a few days prior, the towns were animated and bright with thieve’s swiping goods and merchants on their tail. Clucking mothers. Barking dogs. Cows grazing peacefully in the rolling hills. 

There was none of that now. 

What happened the previous day? He didn’t remember. What did he eat for breakfast? He didn’t remember. Had they even eaten breakfast? Eren couldn’t recall from the whirlwind of events that transpired. It was so hard to tell one from the other it made him dizzy. For now his world was day-to-day within that shelter. What remained of the wreckage, husks of the former inhabitants of Wall Maria. Eren wasn’t sure what to think of them. Perhaps they were people once. People he lived with; neighbours, shopkeepers, parents, children. Perhaps Eren had seen them once, passing them on the street, arguing, talking, screaming. It felt like those people hadn’t stopped existing. _They’re just somewhere else._

It just—it couldn’t be possible, right? This didn’t happen. Things like this never happened. It just couldn’t. Just his luck it had to be…

He felt a tug on his sleeve, prompting Eren to look up and meet the shaky gaze of his best friend. A strip of sunlight spilled through the gap of the wall and over Armin’s face. From his quivering lips, he whispered, “Eren, what day is it?

Eren regarded him for a moment. His voice was void of any energy, throat laced with sandpaper and lips cracked. “I don’t know.”

“Can you pinch me?”

Armin offered his arm, sleeve rolled back back to reveal multiple red blooms decorating the skin. Eren frowned at it. “I’m not gonna help you.” 

His arm retracted. Armin buried his face into his knees, a stale silence coming over them. In the shelters, unless one planned on claiming the crates, there was nowhere else to sit but the floor. 

“Maybe we’re dreaming.”

Eren blinked at his friend. “Seriously? Everyone in the same dream?”

At his response, Armin dropped his gaze to the floor. “Maybe.”

They were placed inside the warehouses. Emptied and repurposed buildings for the containment of the Shiganshina refugees. The breach had occurred only days ago, but even Eren sometimes found himself wondering whether it really happened or it was some elaborate drill. Mikasa sent Armin a glance over her scarf, then at Eren. His expression dimmed. Armin was usually the one to ground them. The peace-maker, the mediator, the talker, but this time...

What was there to say?

“I wish it was,” Eren mumbled. 

None of them had the energy to yell, scream and kick as they did before. It was exhausting. Waking up to the sound of the bell, rushing to get in line, eating only once, all while awaiting the coming week and the inevitable loss of supplies. A single misstep could mean the difference between surviving another day and starving through the night. Eren figured they had more stamina than this. They’d already been through so much. Yet, no amount of fighting neighbourhood bullies, exploring forests, and reading books could prepare them for this. 

Armin sniffled into his jacket. Eren watched him with a withered gaze. It took only a couple of days for their group to become exhausted. The camp smelled like rotting leather and old feces. Mikasa could see a man leaned against the support beam of a nearby stables; still and wounds gaping as flies festered. Mikasa shirked her gaze. That could have been any of them had Hannes not forced them to evacuate.

Armin’s sobs echoed through the warehouse. He pressed his nose and mouth into his arm, hoping to quiet it until he spotted movement. His grandfather sat next to their makeshift nest, hand raised and beckoning. Armin blinked once, curiosity piqued. 

Eren noticed his friend get up. “Armin? What’s up?” 

“Sorry, grandpa wants something,” Armin informed them briefly. He glanced at his grandfather, worry written all over his expression. “I’ll be back.”

“Huh? But mealtime is soon,” Eren protested but he didn’t stop his friend. He resorted to turning to Mikasa for help but she only shrugged in response. They had already figured what time of day the meal bell tolled. It had been consistent for a while, and they usually tried to gather a few minutes beforehand. While the military attempted to feed everyone, children, the pregnant, and the elderly were a priority. Currently, they’d settled on relying on Armin’s grandpa to get them food. It was easier if only one waited in line. Meanwhile, their little trio had agreed on sticking together and staying visible so the soldiers recognized that the old man wasn’t hoarding. There were grave consequences for those who took more than their fair share. 

They watched as the Arlerts spoke. Eren never imagined that one day they would have to rely on the old man. Eren had a sparse relationship with Armin’s grandfather, knowing him mostly through Armin. Mikasa had known Armin’s grandpa for less than a year and Eren knew as much about him as she did. 

The talk lasted longer than expected. Eren and Mikasa noticed with some alarm as the other refugees began to stir. It was made known a couple of days ago that there wasn’t enough food for everyone. “First come, first serve,” was the warning that the Garrison left them with. Since then, there had been more infighting; the mood of the camp weighed down on everyone. The children needn’t pay much attention though. Children were still a priority. Eren and his friends were guaranteed meals provided that Armin’s grandfather was there to vouch for them. 

“It’s almost time.”

Mikasa pushed off the support beam but Eren didn’t budge. A hand whipped out to yank at her sleeve. “Wait, Armin isn’t back yet. His grandpa is gonna line up for us.”

Mikasa just shook her head. “Eren, I doubt that’s going to happen. Look.”

Eren blinked and followed Mikasa’s gaze across the warehouse. Armin nodded at his grandpa, slightly tense, then crossed back over to his companions. Eren could instantly tell something was wrong. He’d known his best friend for long enough to know. 

“Sorry! He wanted to tell me that we have to go ourselves this time.” Armin spoke with regret bringing his tone down. It definitely wasn’t the kind of news the other two were waiting for. Naturally, Eren met him with a furrowed brow.

“Huh? Why?”

“Grandpa said he wasn’t feeling well, and that he wasn’t sure about how long he could spend waiting in line.” Armin pressed his lips together, contemplating how to form his next sentence., “I guess we’re the ones going today.”

“Not feeling well?” Eren let go of Mikasa’s sleeve and pressed the other boy. “What’s wrong? Is he sick?”

“He didn’t say.” Armin shrunk. 

Bright, flaring green eyes bore into the smaller. Sensing the tension, Mikasa snatched Eren’s wrist and dragged him out into the field. They didn’t have time to stand around and talk. If they wanted even a chance at scraps, they needed to start moving and find an early spot. Relief washed over Armin as he ran to catch up. “Come on, we gotta go. It won’t be long before we’re left behind.”

Mikasa nodded in agreement. 

Off they went, scampering into the yard. With them, herds of refugees migrated towards rows of tan tents in front of the military base. Eren remained wary. Shaking out of Mikasa’s grasp, he took a lead in his group as they attempted to merge with the crowd. Armin pressed into his side, glancing nervously at the others drawing closer. Many were like them, swarming in search for where the line ended. Recently, fights started to break out amongst the adults, be it over food or space; and the heavy atmosphere didn’t help in the slightest. Contrary to popular opinion, the refugees were anything but stupid. Anyone who’d hung around the soldiers for long enough caught wind of the dwindling food supply, and that meant trouble. 

Suddenly, he felt his jacket catch. Armin yelped and met Mikasa’s face. Mikasa held a finger up her lips, coaxing Armin’s gaze over Eren’s shoulder. 

“Hey! No cutting!”

Looked like a scuffle.

“What? I wasn’t cutting, I got here first!”

Eren held up both arms to herd both Armin and Mikasa behind him. They kept a minimum distance from the conflict, prickling as the two adults, an older male and another balding man grabbed each other’s collars, reeling their fists back and growling. Armin instantly ducked his head, shaking in fear. “E-Eren—”

“Stay behind me,” Eren warned. He kept a careful eye locked onto the pair. It’d be a bad time to slip in anywhere near them, especially when the air absolutely reeked of desperation and hunger. Eren inches away, sacrificing speed for caution against being noticed. Armin remained in his shadow, just glancing ever so slightly over the taller boy’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of the two men clobbering each other into the dirt. 

Just as they had escaped, a squad of soldiers approached to pry two adults apart. The other refugees kept a wide girth from the scene, sparsely making their way towards the food stalls. Mikasa glanced back as they kept their pace. It was a reminder of what could happen to them if they got on anyone’s bad side. Prior to the breach, it wasn’t unusual to get kicked around by adults as it was. Now? Surely they’d be in mortal danger. Armin kept alert as their trio rounded towards the back. Here, they were likely to get stale bread, but it was better than risking it where the adults were already antsy. It didn’t take long for Mikasa to pick out a spot, finding them a place near the middle of the line.

“We’re also getting some food for my grandpa right?” Armin tried some small talk to ignore the glares on his back. Grumbling and snide comments were made under people’s breaths. Hunger was a menace.

He wasn’t the only one trying to turn a blind eye to it. Mikasa wasn’t entirely paying attention. Tensions were running so high the smallest ruckus would no doubt cause a scene. “Yeah, we’ll say that he’s your grandfather. They should recognize him and who we are.”

“The soldiers know our faces so we should be okay,” Eren tried to reassure his friend, mustering up a tiny smile. Mikasa sent Eren an incredulous stare. Eren blinked, “What?”

“They only know our faces because of you,” Armin whispered. “Of course the soldiers would remember the kid who picked a fight with them on day one.” 

Eren’s jaw dropped in offense. He turned to Mikasa for support, only to be met with an equally accusatory stare. Eren grit his teeth. The incident was still fresh in his mind and his side still bruised and hurt from when those Wall Rose soldiers kicked him down. That was days ago. “They deserved it! Didn’t you hear what they said? They wanted to feed people to the titans!”

Armin and Mikasa flinched at Eren’s tone. It strayed to an unintentionally loud pitch, and both were instantly worried about attracting attention. Immediately, Armin grabbed Eren’s sleeve. “Eren, don’t yell!”

“I’m not yelling!” Eren shot back. 

Armin shushed loudly as Eren tried to yank his arm away. Eren struggled, ignoring Mikasa’s added attempts at calming him down. Once he finally managed to break away, his elbow whipped behind him and smacked at something. A loud hiss silenced the trio. “Who the hell-” The man stopped at the sight of the children, all pale faces and eyes wide. Armin was halfway trying to grab Eren again. When the situation settled, Mikasa glared daggers back, daring the man to make a scene. 

“Fucking kids, what are they doing here,” The man grumbled to himself. 

Armin shrunk back. Eren instinctively turned to face the adult, throwing his arms out to shield the two behind him. Their breaths caught. They knew they were in deep shit. Normally Eren would protest but he didn’t have the strength. 

Glares continued to be levelled at them. “If you can’t wait peacefully, get out of here! You’re making trouble for everyone else with your yapping!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Armin whimpered, “But my grandpa isn’t feeling well and if we leave, we won’t get any food—”

“Then shut up and be quiet!”

All three children flinched. Armin recovered slightly and noticed Eren’s eyes. They were flaring, brows furrowed and lips pulled into an angry scowl. “ _Bastard._ ” This was bad. At this rate, Eren wouldn’t be able to stay calm. 

“Okay, what’s going on here.”

A voice drawled above their heads. All four looked up to meet a familiar gaunt face. It was a Garrison soldier, not unlike the ones that patrolled the camp often; but this one, the children recognized. His tone, his expression. The infuriating way he’d rub his nose with his sleeve and sniffle. Bored eyes scanned the scene, first regarding the adult and then landing on the children. The gaunt soldier hummed, suddenly thoughtful. A wry smirk split his cheeks. “Well, if it isn’t you three.”

“It’s the man from before,” Mikasa whispered. Armin and Eren agreed. Ever since the incident in the camp a few days ago, they’d kept wary of that particular soldier. He was unfriendly, and though they hadn’t interacted since, all three kids understood there was a tension between them. Normally, they needn’t worry. Armin’s grandpa stayed by their side and looked after them. It appeared that the soldiers were less inclined to mess around with an elderly man present, but right now, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were alone.

“Sorry sir, were these kids bothering you?” The soldier smiled pleasantly. Armin picked up on his tone. They were definitely in for something, and it didn’t sound good. 

“Well,” a pause, “they were being loud and bumping into me, but that’s it.” The older man dipped his head in a sudden submissiveness, sweating slightly under the scrutiny of the soldier. Uncomfortable murmurs began to rise in the crowd. “I told them to be quiet or leave.”

The soldier hummed, casting a sharp stare upon the three silent children. “Well these kids in particular are known for causing trouble so I may have to give them a talking to.”

As if on cue, two more soldiers materialized behind him and closed in. Eren staggered away, suddenly panicking as a hand grabbed his forearm in a painfully tight grip. Eren instantly struggled to escape. “ _No!_ Let me go! What are you gonna do!?”

“Mikasa! Eren!” Armin cried out as he was being restrained, arms forced behind his back. It was an unnatural angle, and being inflexible as he was made it worse. 

“H-Hold on, do you really have to handle them like that? I mean, they’re only children.” The man who complained was suddenly stricken with guilt. He attempted to lend a helping hand but the soldier struggling to keep Mikasa in check quickly wedged her back between them.

“Keep back sir, we’re just making sure they don’t run off,” The female soldier stated flatly. The other joined in.

“Excuse us, we’ll take care of them.”

Mikasa continued to kick and wriggle, swinging her legs wildly at the soldier’s boots. Eren watched in horror as his friends were dragged away. “No! Don't touch the—” Eren cried but was cut off by a painfully harsh pressure threatening to crush his frail arm. The gaunt soldier from before forced the boy to look him in the eye. “ _Keep this up and you’ll get way more than ‘just a talking to’._ ”

In that instant Eren went limp. The gaunt soldier sighed. “Come on, let’s get going,” he ordered, followed by a resolute grunt of acknowledgement. The kicks and cries of the children went ignored as the frightened refugees watched them get dragged away. Helping them wasn’t worth losing their next meal. 

_What are they going to do to us?_ Armin’s heart pounded against his chest. They were definitely not going to receive a normal lecture. No, it was more likely that they were headed for something much worse. Images of possible scenarios popped into his head; from forced labour to waterboarding among other unsavoury activities. Armin forced them all down. The mere thought sent a chill down his bones. They were just barely eating. Armin stared at his dirtied brown slacks. The thought of his grandfather came to his mind. At least they were better off than him. When Eren suggested that the old man might have been sick, Armin rejected it; but the reality was different. In all honesty, Armin wasn’t sure what the condition of his grandfather was. He seemed weak, just barely able to stand up and walk around. Armin hadn’t checked for a fever but his grandfather did have a rasping breath. 

Armin dropped his head as they were led away, gritting his teeth in a strangled sob. They couldn’t even achieve a single thing being forced away like this. Who knew if they were even coming back? What would become of his grandpa? What if—

A pained shriek tore through the air. Armin’s eyes flew open and the soldier holding him suddenly stirred. 

“ _Shit! Shit! That hurts! Quit it you damn runt!_ ”

Up ahead, he could see flailing legs. The leader from before struggled to free his hand from Eren’s jaws. Eren’s expression twisted and eyes flared, chomping down harder with flail and jerk the gaunt soldier made. Eren kept him shackled on the spot. Green eyes locked sharply onto the other two kids. 

“ _Geth outh oh here! Hurry!_ ”

It would have sounded like gibberish to anyone else but Armin and Mikasa understood. Biting wasn’t a tactic that Eren employed often but he was prone to do it when there were no other options. 

“Sir—!” The woman holding Mikasa back was cut off by a sharp stomp to her boot. Mikasa slipped out of her grip and rushed to Armin, aiming a kick right into the side of the other soldier’s knee. Armin heard a pained gasp above him and the grip on his wrists loosened, allowing the boy a chance to escape. 

Meanwhile, Eren felt blood curdle into his mouth. His teeth broke skin, but he kept biting. The sounds of his friend’s efforts spurred him on. Suddenly, a sharp pain slammed into the left of his skull. The impact of the force causing his brain to slosh around and his grip on the man’s flesh to relent.

“ _Get the fuck off of me!_ ”

Eren staggered, but a violent thrumming in his skull prevented him from finding his footing. The floor spun beneath his feet. Nearby, Mikasa grabbed Armin’s hand, ready to run off but paused at the sight of her brother. Eren just barely glimpsed their hesitance through his lulled senses. “ _What are you waiting for!? Go away!_ ”

“But Eren—!” Mikasa cried out but Eren was having none of it. 

“ _Just hurry! Leave me!_ ”

Mikasa and Armin drew back, paralyzed by the dilemma before them. Armin knew what it meant. If they ran, Eren would be left to fend for himself. If they tried to rescue him, then surely none of them would escape. The right decision should have been obvious, but Armin knew it wasn't that simple. Mikasa wouldn’t agree with it. She couldn’t agree to it.

How did it even end up like this? Armin found himself frozen on the spot. The scene kept moving and no matter what he thought of, it only led to ruin. Was this the third option? Stand around and do nothing? Was he really such a coward that he couldn’t even take a risk? Why did he even have to make this decision? How old was he? Ten? Was this even real? 

The world appeared to slow. Eren hit the floor, faint traces of blood speckling in the air. The gaunt soldier only glanced at his bloodied and bruised thumb before taking his other fist and reeling it back with force that would surely take out Eren for good. Mikasa moved as she always had. Stepping forward and grip on Armin’s sleeve loosening. She wasn’t willing to sacrifice Eren, even if it meant she’d also go down. The crunch of boots sounded from behind him. It was useless. The soldiers would capture them again. Armin had done nothing. They’ll be punished harshly for this, possibly even worse

Was he even prepared for that?

“Hey.”

The voice didn’t register at first, drowned out by the many thoughts and fears that swirled within Armin’s head. The back and forth barking of the soldiers. The horrified cries of his friends. Eren lying on the floor motionless. Mikasa rushed to his aid with no hope of reaching him.

“ ** _Hey_**.”

The gaunt soldier paused for a fraction of a second, plenty of time for a blur to shoot across face.

Armin stood still. 

_What?_

Suddenly, time sped up again. The other two soldiers gawked as their leader was thrown across the field, hitting the ground in a groaning heap. Armin glanced up. Another soldier had appeared on the scene—wait, no, he wasn’t like the others. Armin could tell he was distinct. “I knew the Garrison was shitty but I didn’t think you would stoop this to this level.” His voice was stern, level, and confident. Narrow eyes brushed by dark strands turned to survey the scene, briefly regarding Armin and Mikasa. 

Armin blinked. _Who is that_? 

“Crap! Why him!?”

“What the hell do we do now?”

Armin blinked again. Glancing up briefly, he spotted the pale faces of the soldiers who restrained them. They were shaking, trembling slightly and breaking a cold sweat. Armin’s hairs raised at the mere sight of it. They were scared? Armin turned back to the scene.

“Harassing and pillaging was one thing, but now you’re beating up brats. I guess my expectations were too high.” He spoke too confidently; at least to Armin he did. Nobody spoke to the military like that, not anymore. It wasn’t unusual for the Garrison to get complaints before the breach but now, the soldiers were the hand that fed them. 

The gaunt soldier sat up, swaying slightly and cheek coloured with a dark bruise. His lips twisted into a scowl, narrow eyes flaring with rage. “Who did that!?” He shouted. 

“I did.”

In an instant, a harsh gaze fell on the owner of the voice, only for the gaunt man to choke. 

A short male stood over Eren, dressed in standard issue 3DMG straps and donning a cravat that seemed odd on a soldier. Eren coughed, body lurching as his breaths became ragged. The short male’s eyes flickered down, regarding the boy as Eren tried and failed to lift himself off of the ground.

Armin tensed. Hold on, what if that adult was also here to punish them? Just because he attacked one the Garrison didn’t mean that he was an ally. Only MP and Garrison troops were stationed around the refugee camps. As far as Armin knew, Garrison and Military Police were closely allied regiments, working hand in hand. Some Garrison reported directly to the Military Police.

“Eren! Are you hurt!?” Mikasa cried. Armin flinched at the sudden yell next to his ear. The girl’s eyes were prickling, horrified at the sight of Eren struggling on the dirt floor. 

She was only met with another cough in reply. Some ragged breathing. Eren was barely able to stand. The short male’s expression didn’t change, instead remaining focused on the other soldiers. 

“Who’s your superior officer? I’ll be speaking to them about this incident.”

“Give it a shot, like anyone gives a shit about a couple of kids,” The gaunt soldier spat. 

“ ** _I_ ** give a shit about a couple of kids. You were beating up _children_ , I can’t imagine a single good reason for anybody with half a brain as shitty as yours to do that.”

Eren managed to get his eyes open. Between heavy lids, he gleaned a pair of boots. They stepped around him and make a beeline for the gaunt soldier on the ground. 

“Does it matter?” A small grin formed on the gaunt man’s face. “We’re already low on food as it is. King Fritz is hoping to get these damn refugees to work, and you know who’ll be a waste of space? Fucking ki—”

Another _thwack_ sent the man back to eating dirt. 

Armin flinched. 

The short male stood over the other soldier, a tense air surrounding him. “That still doesn’t give you permission to go around doing whatever you please. You’re not the damn king, or anywhere close to that.” Narrow eyes glared daggers. “Even then, only people who swim in literal shit go around beating up kids.”

He idled for a moment, then scoffed to himself. The short man turned to the two remaining Garrison troops shivering behind Armin and Mikasa. “You two.”

The two youngsters watched in awe as both soldiers instantly fell into salute. Their legs still shook in their boots, pale underneath the short male’s scrutiny. “Give me your names.”

“Claus!”

“Nina!”

“Claus, Nina,” Armin heard the man begin, “I’ll be sure to remember those names for when I speak to whoever is giving you orders. Expect punishment.”

A loud shout of acknowledgment followed. 

The short male sighed loudly, deciding to adjust his cravat while the gaunt soldier writhed and whined on the floor. Narrow eyes glared at him. “Get him out of my sight, and never bother these brats ever again. I’ll know when you do.”

Another shout. Armin gawked as the two soldiers passed the children without so much as a glance. As their leader was dragged off, the remaining adult returned to the boy. 

Eren coughed. He still felt dizzy. Like something was sloshing around in his head. The smell of his own sweat and grime filled his nose as he just barely made it on all fours. Mikasa surveyed the scene briefly, checking to make sure that everything seemed safe before she crossed the field. She collapsed next to her sibling. “Eren! Eren!”

Eren held his throbbing head, eyes screwed shut. “M-My head hurts,” He whined, leaning against Mikasa’s form as a means of support. "What happened?"

Armin fell in behind her. His hands poised over Eren’s back, unsure of how to help. A visible mark had formed on the side of the child’s head, turning a dark purple as he rested on Mikasa’s lap. The man standing nearby spoke. 

“You brats okay?”

Armin blinked and glanced up at the short male. Dark eyes almost appeared to glower at them but Armin detected a hint of something unreadable beneath his gaze. Armin returned his attention to Eren. He could see the slow and uneven rise and fall of his chest, dithering frequently. Not in great shape. Armin exchanged worried looks with Mikasa, then at the adult.

“Are you—,” Armin stopped. His voice sounded oddly quiet to his own ears. He glanced down at his hands, noticing their violent tremor. He could barely clench his fingers. _I-I’m still shaking._

“Are you part of the Garrison?” Mikasa asked in his place. 

The strange man didn’t react to the question. The girl held the injured boy close to her, leaning over his body as if to shield him. She was tense, ready to spring at any sign of danger. 

A minute of silence, then a sigh. “No, I’m not.”

Both children blinked. Armin didn’t miss a beat. “Are you from the Military Police?”

Sharp eyes darted over to the blond boy, their accuracy and sheer precision enough to cause him to flinch. Armin felt like an open book. He was being judged, evaluated. Armin was paralyzed. 

“No, I’m not.”

 _So not from either?_ Armin thought to himself. Not from the Garrison, and not from the Military Police. Then that could only mean, “Then you’re from—”

“Looks like this brat got banged up pretty bad.”

Armin stammered as he was talked over. The man dropped into a crouch in front of them, scanning Eren’s injuries. Eren was still twitching. If he moved, the pain seemed to worsen, so the boy insisted on keeping still. Armin watched the adult curiously, then noticed as he reached for a back pocket. 

“What are you doing!?”

The man glanced at Mikasa, who instantly leaned over Eren protectively, shielding him with her body. Until now, Armin figured that Mikasa’s glare was the scariest look he’d ever seen. However now, the girl met her match. That signature glare was usually enough to rattle even fully grown military police but this man wasn’t fazed whatsoever. “I won’t let you hurt him!” Armin sat startled. The corners of the man’s lips dipped slightly. 

“Relax,” His hand emerged, holding a roll of gauze. “I’m just gonna patch him up a little.”

“Ow—!”

“Is it too tight?”

Eren winced but managed to stay still. It wasn’t something he was used to, but with both Armin and Mikasa shackling his arms, he didn’t have a choice. Skilled hands worked a second loop around his head, focusing the pressure on the purplish swelling of his temple. Eren cracked open an eye, watching the man before him dress the bruise. “N-No, it just hurts a little.”

He was met with a low grunt. Eren sat still, frowning and unable to meet the gazes of his friends. Armin had his attention elsewhere, focused instead on the reddening sky and the sight of the equipment being packed up and put away in the tents. A tightness formed in his chest. They’d failed at even such a simple task as obtaining food that was quite literally handed to them. Armin glanced back at Eren, only to catch him turn away shamefully. 

“Once I’m done wrapping the gauze, it will be your responsibility to keep it clean. Normally the bandages should be changed at least three times a day but,” There was some hesitance in the man’s voice, “in these conditions, just once a day should be fine. There’s not much bleeding anyway.”

“U-Um…”

The man turned his gaze towards Armin, causing the boy to jump in his seat a little. Eren winced at the sudden movement. Armin’s choked, suddenly nervous under the adult’s expectant gaze. “N-Nevermind!”

“What do you want?”

“It’s not a big deal-”

“Speak.”

Armin found himself frenzied in a number of confused noises and gestures as he gained an audience. Eventually, the older paused wrapping and both Eren and Mikasa were looking at him too. Armin turned slightly pink and dropped his head. “It’s, it’s just, we don’t have any medical supplies—how can we...?”

“You know the medical tent just down south?”

Armin blinked. The man continued to work at Eren’s bandages, keeping a sharp focus. Armin nodded slowly, making a small sound to signal a ‘yes’. “But it’s full isn’t it? There’s a lot of injured people and the doctors are busy.”

“There’s always assistants running around or doing nothing in particular. If you can get a doctor to pay attention to you, just mention that I treated him and they should be able to flag down any one of their rookies.” 

“Mention you?” Armin repeated.

“Yes?”

“What do I call you?”

Deft hands stopped. All three children watched with large curious eyes. The soldier seemed to hesitate, suddenly realizing that he’d made a mistake somewhere. For a moment, Armin felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Had he made a mistake? Was it not a good idea to ask for a name? Though, if they were to follow through with the man’s orders, they needed to identify him somehow. 

Finally, he sighed. “Just call me Levi.”

 _Levi_. The name registered quickly. Short and snappy, distinct. Eren, in particular, jolted visibly at the name and suddenly regarded Levi with wide eyes. Armin found himself instantly familiar with it. He couldn’t place it, but he’s sure he’d heard that name somewhere before. 

“Sorry about those nuisances you met earlier.” Levi switched topics, resuming his work and ignoring Eren’s pained winces. He loosened the gauze with each pained noise. “I’ve been telling the others to keep an eye on them, but nobody ever listens to me. So, as a result, this happened. We’re all just doing absolutely wonderful aren’t we?”

It was praised like a joke but Armin couldn’t find it in himself to laugh. What were they supposed to do? Agree? Not with the current state that their home was in. The recent events. The titan breach. It brought back images that had been burned into their memories. 

Eren blinked when the process resumed. Levi briefly checked the bandage’s tightness, slipping his index and middle between the forehead and the gauze to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Levi shifted on his boots and backed off slightly. “Done. How’s it feel? Too tight? Too loose? It shouldn't feel like it could slip off."

Armin and Mikasa released the grip, allowing Eren the freedom to sit up on his own and tilt his head slightly. Eren touched the gauze, inspecting the course material. 

Eren shook his head. “No, I don’t think it’ll fall off.” He turned to Levi with a bright-eyed look. “Thanks!”

“No problem.” 

Eren checked the bandage again but was interrupted when Mikasa leaned in suddenly to investigate the bandage. Levi frowned at her fiddling. "Hey! Don't screw with it too much. It's supposed to absorb any bleeding and apply pressure to the bruise."

"Mikasa stop it, didn't you hear what he said?" Eren whispered as he tried to push Mikasa away. 

"But Eren—"

"No buts, don't touch it!" Eren protested. 

Armin panicked and tried to wedge himself between the two. "Guys please, no fighting! Eren just got patched up!"

Ruffling leather caught their attention. Levi returned the gauze to his back pocket and slowly got up, pulling his arm back and rolling his shoulder a few times. When he was done, he spoke again. "Well, looks like you brats are all set." Levi spun on his heel. "I assume you can find your own way back to the shelter.”

 _He's leaving? Hold on, it would be safer if he escorted us._ Armin settled between his friends and spoke up. "Actually, we're los—”

"Yeah, we know the way!"

Armin snapped his head towards Eren who absolutely beamed. Armin furrowed a brow. _Eren? Why?_

Levi hummed. "Good, I'll be off then. Remember to change the bandages once a day."

“Understood sir!” Eren chirped.

Armin and Mikasa sent him an odd look. Levi made a curt nod before making his leave in the direction of the military quarters. Mikasa gave Eren’s bandage another look, prompting another small quarrel while Armin stared at the empty stalls beneath the quiet yellow sky. _It’s over. We missed it._ As he sat still, his mind went to his grandfather. _We’re going to starve through the night._ Though that Levi man had surely helped them in one way, there still other matters to worry about. How would his grandfather survive? The memory of a rasping breath popped into his head. 

Eren and Mikasa dropped the argument at the sight of their friend passing them. Levi kept on his trail, a low, inaudible grumble under his breath. 

“Mr.L-Levi?”

The soldier stopped at the timid voice. Eren and Mikasa watched as Levi glanced over his shoulder, spotting the shaky expression of the younger as he stood before him. Levi turned fully, nodding at the boy. “What?”

Armin swallowed. His fingers felt jittery and his knees weak. Something about this man frightened him. Perhaps it was his presence? The way his thin wiry brows were constantly knit in judgement? Regardless, Armin forced himself to speak. He needed to. “My grandfather might be sick. He’s sweating a lot, and he’s got a weird breath. He n-needs medical help.”

Levi didn’t blink. “I see.”

The unenthused response weighed upon the boy. Armin sucked in a breath. This wasn’t the end, he could talk more. Gathering up what little courage he could muster, Armin lifted his chin. “Can you—can you help him? Like you did with my friend?” Armin wanted to go into more detail but he bit back. No, it would be risking it to ask too much. 

Trembling blues met steel grey. Levi’s presence imposed like a heavy sheet, and Armin already felt he was at the end of his rope. The soldier regarded him carefully. Something moved behind those eyes. Guilt? The silence that followed was painfully frustrating. Armin balled his hands into fists and forced one last word. 

“ _Please!_ ”

Tears crept into Armin’s eyes. The air, it felt like he could choke. Would he listen? Sure he helped Eren but, was it really a stretch to ask for more?

Levi continued to idle. Then, he inhaled slightly. “What are your names?”

All three kids perked at the question. The child didn’t miss a beat. “Armin! Armin Arlert!”

Levi grunted, then glanced at the remaining two. Instantly, Eren scrambled to his feet, swaying a little due to the blood rush to his head but ignored it. Kicking his little shoes together, Eren poised his left fist over his chest in a salute. 

“Eren Jaeger!”

Mikasa followed in suit, patting down her dress. 

“Mikasa.”

Levi nodded once the children finished. “Armin, Eren, Mikasa,” He repeated. “Did I get it right?”

A simultaneous shout of acknowledgement followed. Levi sighed and turned back to Armin, who jolted slightly at his stare. “You.”

Armin tensed up, pressed his fists to his sides. “Y-Yes?”

“I’ll come find you tomorrow morning with a doctor. I assume you’re going to be with your old man?” Levi asked. 

A wash of relief fell over the boy. Armin found himself smiling as he replied. “Yeah.”

Levi leaned forward, ready to head back to the military’s quarters. “Then don’t worry too much. Focus on resting up, and taking care of your friend’s injuries. See ya.” 

The man left with a grunt, heading for a collection of restricted houses bustling with military personnel. A short way into the walk, Levi brushed shoulders with a familiar blond man in a tan jacket. He emerged from the houses, rushing towards the trio, twin roses brandished across his shoulders. Levi sent the man a raised eyebrow but ultimately ignored him. 

“Eren! Armin! Mikasa!” Hannes cried with urgency on his face. He crossed the field in a matter of seconds. “I heard about what happened! Are you okay—” Their distant gazes gave him pause. Hannes blinked and followed their line of sight, landing on the back of a soldier returning to the barracks. “Eh? What are you guys looking at?”

He felt the wind tousle at his hair, Eren’s eyes fixated on the man who had left them. _Levi._ The man who had saved them. In that instant he knew, he’d never forget that name ever again. His bruised lips quirked upwards into a brilliant smile.

 _So that’s what it looks like to be strong_ _._


	2. Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi never thought of himself as the charitable type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a rolllll

"I'm not interested in getting caught up in trivial matters."

Levi grit his teeth, scowling at the Garrison captain. It took about an hour but Levi managed to catch the plump-bellied man in a corridor, laughing with his equally as blessed colleagues. Unfortunately, he wasn't all that well acquainted with the Garrison. Levi didn't interact with them on a daily basis, and much of the Survey Corps's activities were isolated from the rest of the military. It took some asking around. Looking for the superior officer of "Nina" and "Claus" proved to be a more difficult task than he'd originally expected.

"What?" Levi grunted, glaring daggers.

In response to his reaction, the captain sighed and turned his nose towards the window. The silhouette of a guard tower loomed over the view. "Can't you see what's going on? Wall Maria has been breached, and they're estimating the body count could be a third of the human population." 

"I know all that," Levi waved off the statement, becoming cross with the Garrison captain. He came to report an incident, not get lectured. "So what? Doesn't change the fact that I found _your_ soldiers manhandling a bunch of innocent brats!"

" _What I'm saying is_ ," The captain turned his sights on the scout, emphasizing each word as he spoke. "We have bigger concerns than a tiny skirmish or two-"

" _Tiny!?_ "

" ** _Watch your mouth._** "

Levi bit back his protests, every bit of malice in his body hinted in the flare of his eyes. 

"Don't forget your place," The Garrison captain turned towards Levi, approaching the smaller soldier with a passive expression. Rage met indifference. Levi could practically taste the alcohol on the man's breath. Even now, the bastard could afford to drink his worries away. Levi could little else but snarl as the captain leaned in close. "I don't care that the Survey Corps is getting all the praise and glory for helping the evacuation effort. You're still a foot soldier. Don't let the fame get to your head."

The man spotted Levi's fist clench at his words and promptly withdrew, dismissing the scout and moving around him to join the other MP's in their games. The captain waved at his pals and turned to glance at Levi over his shoulder. "We don't have the time or resources to babysit a bunch of kids. If they act out, they act out. They should be grateful they’re the ones getting the rations."

He turned, smiling at the others as they welcomed him to the back of the room where several played cards. "They might as well learn a thing or two about this world. Better early right?"

Laughing and chatter sounded drowned out in Levi's ears, a look of absolute rage on his expression. 

  
  


" _Fuck them!_ "

A loud thwack rattled the table. Mike hummed with a knowing smile, already aware that Levi was seething at him for it. His nose twitched, detecting the faint smell of alcohol off of the other's scent. Mike put down his cup and glanced up at his colleague. "I told you it was a waste of time. All their branch cares about is keeping the refugees fed and contained. Anything else pertaining to ethics or rights goes out the window during times like these." 

"Doesn't change shit," Levi grumbled as he paced the side of the table. The mess hall was busy, soldiers, or whoever was left was of them, scrambled for their share. 

Mike's passive face followed him back and forth. _If he does that anymore, he'll pace a hole onto the floor._ "It's rare to see you this angry. Though I will admit the behaviour of that captain was unusual even for the Garrison, I can't say I'm surprised." 

Levi dropped into his seat and crossed his arms. "Probably the reason why his lackeys are going around causing trouble in the first place." 

Mike raised a brow. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Why are you even so worked up?" Mike received a glare and continued before the other could interject. "I mean, you don't usually chase these incidents this far. If anything, you usually just kick'em around and leave it at that."

"It's different this time Mike," Levi closed his eyes and raised his voice. "One asshole punched a kid right in front of my eyes. How am I supposed to ignore that?"

Mike hummed. "So the difference is that there are kids involved?"

Levi didn't answer. 

A glint of curiosity flashed over Mike’s eyes. "Who did you meet anyway? I mean the kids. Did you know them?" 

Levi glared at the table. "No, not really."

"Not really?" Mike repeated. 

A loud sigh escaped Levi as he tapped his foot against the floor. The sound was barely audible against the noise of the mess hall. Soldiers from any branch were allowed to happen by, especially as squads were being traded back and forth from the centre. It was a bustling space. "I saw them once," Levi admitted, "before."

"Before?"

"Stop copying me or I'll rip your nose off your face," Levi growled, receiving a laugh in response. 

Mike fell back and waved him off. "Right, right, got it."

 _Such a pain._ Levi sighed again. "I saw them right before our last expedition."

Instantly, the amused expression on Mike's face disappeared. Flashbacks of the 29th expedition flooding back to them as the mood at the table took a dive. Levi took a moment to recall it. The mess hall ambiance drowned out. Levi recalled the flash of bright green eyes, a red scarf, and short blond hair. He'd gleaned them between the crowd. Hazy memories before a morning of absolute hell. "They were," Levi paused, "residents of Shiganshina. They saw us off before we headed out." 

"As many kids do," Mike added, albeit without the same energy as before. Levi seemed to agree, though with some added frustration. 

A silence fell at the table. Mike fiddled with the handle of his cup. He glanced up at Levi. "So, you pitied them?"

Levi didn't talk for a good minute, giving the suggestion some thought. "I don’t fucking know what I think of them. Do I need a reason to stop some brat from getting beat?”

The sound of a tolling bell echoed throughout the camp. It was time for the soldiers to report back to their quarters. Mike and Levi watched as everyone else lifted from their seats, cleaning up and dumping the dishes as they filed noisily out of the two available exits on opposite sides of the room. It wasn't long before only Mike and Levi remained, the only two scouts who weren't on the clock. The drip of a faucet broke up the silence. 

Mike decided to change topics. "So, to get the story straight, you've been watching those three soldiers and happened to catch them in the act." 

"Well I wasn't _watching_ them," Levi grumbled. "Originally, I was just checking on some things for Erwin's sake and got roped into some tasks. I was stacking boxes before I heard the commotion."

"And you decided to kick one in the face."

Levi nodded. 

Mike made a click with his tongue. "Bingo, too easy."

"Shut up."

Mike hummed. "Though, judging from the fact that you haven't completely dropped it by now, I'm assuming you have more to do?"

"I said I'd do some stuff for them, the brats," Levi admitted. The image of Armin's determined, yet fractured expression rose into his mind. "One brat told me his grandfather might be sick. I said I'd bring around a doctor for them tomorrow morning."

At this, Levi was met with a testy hum from Mike. The corners of the man's lips dipped. "You know, that clashes with our meeting. Erwin is coming by, and he's bringing the rest with him." 

" _Commander_ Erwin," Levi corrected. "And I know."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Who fucking knows," The shorter man grumbled and finally slid fully into his seat, staring at the food tray sitting cold. It was the usual meagre meal, though granted a little more luxurious than what the Survey Corps was used to. A portion of bread with some soup, but there were some extra vegetables on the side sprinkled with meat. It felt too good for a situation like theirs. 

The military was running around like headless chickens. The Garrison and Military Police in uproar as the Military Police was hesitant to send help to help defend the southern Rose gate. It wasn't very often that the Survey Corps got off scot-free from such matters. Usually, they were in the thick of it due to their public reputation for draining taxes from the people. Recently, however, thanks to the Survey Corps's contributions to defending the citizens, public opinion had suddenly skyrocketed. It was a rare moment of balance, though it wasn't as if things were peaceful. The 29th expedition proved to be the deadliest thus far. 

"It's not bad right?" Mike lifted his spoon, a chunk of meat floating in it. "Makes me almost regret not joining the Garrison-"

Sudden movement caught his eye. Mike suddenly jolted in his seat. Levi had grabbed his food tray harshly, a shadow over his face. Mike started a cold sweat. "H-Hey, I was just kidding-"

"Relax," Levi muttered. "I just thought of something."

Mike blinked. 

A flame flickered above their heads. By the end of summer, nights began to become cold again, encouraging the kids to huddle together beneath the torchlight. It was easier when the blankets were all bundled together in a nest. Sharing body warmth seemed like the best option. Armin cracked open his lids slightly. Mikasa's face was inches away, sleeping like a log as they slept against his grandfather's side. Armin glanced up at the old man, chest tightening with concern. 

> _“I’ll come find you tomorrow morning with a doctor. I assume you’re going to be with your old man?” Levi asked._

Armin lifted a wrinkled hand and held it close to himself. He'd stay close with him, even if it meant that they'd miss another meal. If that Levi soldier truly meant what he'd said, Armin would do whatever he asked of him. They had no one else they could rely on. A soldier who was brave enough to oppose his own felt like one in a million. 

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Scritch_

The child's eye turned to the edge of the torchlight's reach. His back felt cold, and Armin noticed Eren was gone from the sheets. A bundle of blankets sat nearby, tossing and spinning some pinecones as Eren stared into the empty yard. The occasional trot of horses passed, echoing across the camp. Armin groggily spoke.

"Eren?"

The noise stopped. The boy's head turned, glancing at Armin from over his shoulder with ragged eyes. Armin rolled over. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He whispered.

For a moment, Eren stared at him, then returned his gaze to the yard. He picked up a pinecone and cradled it in his hands. "It's hard."

It came out in a mumble. Nothing Armin was unused to. Promptly, Armin slipped from his sheets, careful not to disturb his grandfather or Mikasa as he crawled over to Eren's side. Eren kept picking at the pinecone while Armin settled next to him. Both of them stared out in the yard. 

Crickets filled the silence. 

"Is this the third day in a row you haven't slept?" Armin asked quietly. 

"I've been sleeping," Eren mumbles. "I nap when I want to, but it's hard. I get bad dreams."

Armin pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his nose in them. "Yeah."

Another silence. An owl perched against one of the beams, it's flashing discs glimpsing the two boys from above. Eren kept picking the pinecone. His hands were coarse, rough and still hurting from the red scabs. Armin stared at them quietly. Eren had yet to tell him how he got that injury. Mikasa refused to budge when asked. Armin turned his gaze on Mikasa. She slept quietly against his grandfather's side, silent, barely snoring.

"Mikasa sleeps really easily doesn't she?" 

Eren didn't move. "She always does," he replied. "This isn't her first time going through this."

"First time?" Armin turned to his friend. Eren kept spinning pinecones. 

"Before my mom took her in, her parents were killed by some bandits," Eren stopped. "You know the rest of the story."

Armin nods. "Your dad told me."

He spots Eren's nose wrinkle at the mention of his father. Armin observed him calmly. Eventually, his focus fell upon the bandage wrapped around his head. "Is it hard to sleep with that on?"

"Sort of."

"I'm hungry."

A loud rumble escaped their stomachs. 

"...Yeah," Eren grumbled. "Apparently Mikasa is used to that too. At her old house, they regularly ran out of food until her mom figured out how to grow vegetables in the garden.” Eren grabbed the pinecone and chucked it across the yard. Armin lifted his head, following the dark object as it disappeared into the pitch black. Eren sighed and relaxed back into sitting. The ground was cold and rough. Caked with dirt. "Hey, Armin?"

Armin blinked. 

"You probably already know what I’m planning to do."

The boy's lids slowly lifted, shedding sleep. A curious glint appeared in his large blue eyes. "What?"

Eren didn't move. His gaze remained focused on the dark silhouette of the wall. "My goals haven’t changed. I still want to join the military." 

An image of Levi flashed in their minds. His stern expression and movements so fast they were practically blurred. The way he held himself. Radiating confidence, and yet, held a hint of tenseness. Armin couldn't pin it, but it was a feeling he tended to get from certain types of soldiers. 

"Are you absolutely sure?”

"I am." Eren kept his gaze focused on the mangled pinecone sitting in the middle of the camp. "Though don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I plan on abandoning you guys, it’s just…”

Armin frowned. "It’s just that you can’t imagine doing anything else?"

The boy was met with silence. 

“It’s fine, Mikasa is probably going to go with you.” Armin smiled when he spotted Eren’s brow twitch in annoyance. “There’s no way you can stop her. As for me,” his eyes drew to the floor, “I have to take care of my grandpa.”

Diverging paths. The idea settled itself in the children’s minds. Someday, very soon, they wouldn’t be together. Once someone left for the cadets, few ever returned. "About that guy. It’s already obvious which regiment he belonged to, Levi." Eren changed the subject.

"The Survey Corps?"

"Yeah."

"Eren-" Armin began but didn't know how to approach. The Survey Corps was a sore topic for him, especially since one of Eren's last experiences with his mother was arguing with her about it. 

"When I become a scout, I'll be as strong as him, and I'll be able to do all the things he does, see all the things they do." Armin watched as Eren's expression grew increasingly elated as if seeing something that Armin couldn't. "It must be amazing to be someone like that. You don’t have to rely on anyone."

"Eren?" 

Eren blinked and glanced over. Armin held a furrowed brow, a slight frown on his face. "Back when we met that guy, did you know him?"

"Of course!" Eren ignored the sound of surprise from his friend and went on. "Don't tell me you don't!" 

"I-I don't…sorry. Is he famous?" Armin nervously laughed it off. It was difficult to talk about the Survey Corps when it came to their biggest fan. 

"He's a really popular soldier!" Eren practically jumped in his seat, hands gesturing wildly as he tried to emphasize the utter _greatness_ of Levi. "I've only heard stories about him, but apparently he's really strong, and has killed more titans than anyone else on record! He doesn't listen to rules! And he gets to do whatever he wants! Like we saw today!" 

Eren punched and kicked in the open air. "He kicks bad guys as much as he wants! Like this! And like this!" 

Armin laughed and smiled, chuckling at how stupid his friend looked trying to emulate his apparent idol. His awkward movements coupled with the fact that he was trying to kick while sitting down. 

A rustle of blankets and a loud shush made them jolt. Eren and Armin snapped their heads back, spotting Mikasa's glare and pressed her index finger to her lips. Eren rolled his eyes while Armin ducked slightly. "Sorry! We'll be quiet."

"Whatever," Eren grumbled. 

Armin just sent the other boy a light chuckle. Eren was never good at being quiet, though today it almost cost them dearly. At the thought, Armin lost his humour. He glanced up at Eren with concern. Eren puffed his cheeks. Even now, he couldn't stand Mikasa ordering him around.

Suddenly, the owl above their heads took off, disappearing into the night. Eren and Armin watched in awe as it rose higher and higher, seemingly matching the wall in height. When the owl disappeared over the crown, both boys sat in silence. 

"Must be nice," Armin mumbled. 

"I wish I could fly," Eren sat back and sighed. “About my dad, tomorrow, are we gonna try again-”

A crunch caught their attention. A rustle and subsequent footsteps followed. The darkness suddenly became apparent, the noises unnatural against the sound of quiet cricket chirps. Armin and Eren locked their eyes in that direction. It had to be human. It sounded human. But who would walk around after curfew? Armin gripped his blanket, breaking into a cold sweat. Both boys exchanged frightened looks. Their minds contemplated turning back and finding shelter with Mr.Arlert. 

Armin's mind instantly went to the man earlier that day. They'd made a reasonable amount of enemies to be concerned about it. Surely, one of them wasn't seeking revenge...right?

"Should we go back?" Armin whispered. 

Eren moved to his feet, crouched and ready to run if needed. He held an arm out, coaxing Armin behind him. Eren remained zeroed in on the approaching noise. Step after step. Getting closer and drawing nearer. 

A dark silhouette emerged from the shadow of the building. Both boys blinked.

The light glow of the torch illuminated the stranger's face, obscured only slightly by a good. Levi spotted them quickly. "Hey.”

"Where's the doctor?"

Armin sat worried, shifting his weight from his left leg to right all over again as the scout led them inside the shelter. There had been no warning of a midnight visit, and frankly, the child’s still felt waves of fear from minutes earlier. Eren seemed to hold no tension at all, instead eyeing the bag in Levi's hand from a distance. Levi crouched on the floor next to them, nose wrinkling at the sight of the unswept floors. Each slide of his boot kicked up more dirt. "Tch, disgusting." Levi turned to Armin. "It's not morning yet. I'll come back again with a doctor tomorrow, I promise. How's your old man holding up?" Levi drew his gaze along the warehouse and easily spotted a sleeping old man not too far away. He didn't appear injured or sick, laid within what appeared to be the very bare bones of a nest. Good. At least there were enough supplies going around for at least some comfort. "I'll assume that's him."

Armin nodded. 

"Can you wake them up? The girl and the old man," Levi turned to the boys who nodded. He crouched on his knees, setting the bag wrapped in cloth down on the floor. He noted the draftiness in the room. Already a good way inside the building and Levi already realized there was barely any heating aside from the torches lined up above their heads. And the garrison expected people to sleep like this?

It wasn't long before they got a small gathering in front of the warehouse. Already, Levi saw what Armin had been concerned about. The old man coughed the moment he woke up, bursting into a fit of wheezes and requiring Mikasa and Armin to help him out of the makeshift nest. All three kids gathered around a clothed object placed on the floor.. Mr.Arlert blinked groggily at the soldier. "And you are?" His voice was raspy. Armin placed a hand on his grandfather’s shoulder, reminding him to take it easy. His body shivered, whether it be by the cold or weakness, the scout was unable to tell. 

"Levi."

"He saved us from those mean soldiers today!" Eren chirped, practically sparkling at Armin's grandfather, who simply smiled back at him. 

The old man blinked away the sleep. Levi noticed the man nodded in his direction. "Oh, that incident-” Mr.Arlert burst into a fit of coughing. Eren immediately shrunk, dropping his gaze to the floor guiltily while Armin hurried to stabilize his grandparent. Mr.Arlert covered his mouth with his hand, glancing back up at Levi. “Thank you for saving my grandson and his friends. We are indebted to you.

Levi blinked. He was no stranger to the sight of illness but there was still a certain tension in the air. He remained mindful, even if he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. "O-Oh, don't worry about it, you're welcome." 

Mr.Arlert lifted his head and smiled wider. "My grandson said that you were going to bring a doctor in the morning. Why the late-night visit?"

Levi hummed and turned his sights on the kids. "I realized a little late that the br-kids, kids missed their chance to eat." Levi coughed into his fist. Was he catching some bug that quickly? "Kids." _Not brats_. He was a crass person but even Levi knew where to draw the line. The old man didn’t seem like a shitbag. 

The four watched as Levi gripped the knot and began to unwind it. "The soldiers get guaranteed daily meals. I don't eat that much, so I thought you might need it more."

A gasp went around the group as Levi lifted the lid to the box, revealing the mess hall food he'd gotten prior to lunch. Mike had heard his idea and decided to pitch in. The kids practically had drool on their mouths, eyes watering at the sight of meat and vegetables. 

"A-Am I dreaming?" Armin stammered. 

"There's meat!" Eren beamed. 

"It looks good," Mikasa nodded. 

"It was originally a meal for two, so it might be difficult to share it around," Levi trailed off. He almost thought perhaps it was better to have asked around. Erwin might not have minded losing his lunch for a day. 

Mr.Arlert shook his head, a tear already streaking down his face. "No, no, this is more than enough. Are you sure we can take this? Food is scarce after all."

"I don't mind," Levi answered as he stood up, lifting their gazes. Levi raised a brow at this. Shouldn't they have been more concerned about eating? Levi shrugged it off. "Soldiers get three square meals a day. I barely have to wait for more."

"You get three square meals a day?" Eren blinked, suddenly curious. 

Levi nodded. "Yes."

"That's so much," Eren practically whispered, it was so odd to think about. His family in Shiganshina was relatively well off and at most they ate two meals a day. Being a soldier sounded better and better. 

"Well, I'd better get going," Levi turned to leave. 

"You're coming again tomorrow?"

Levi sighed and halted his step. He glanced back, glimpsing the small blond child tense up in his sights. That kid seemed like he'd pass out from fear at any second Levi was around. "Of course. I promised didn't I?"

The boy swallowed and dropped his gaze. He nodded, making a sound of affirmation. Levi took a moment to scan the warehouses. There was dirt on the ground, barely swept, and cobwebs decorated every single corner of the space. He could smell the dust lingering in the air. Levi scowled. What a terrible place to sleep. 

The scout exited into the yard, keeping his hood on as to not be recognized. He wasn't technically prohibited from wandering around the camp at night. The Survey Corps were the freest in terms of scheduling right now. A chorus of giggles reached his ears. Levi stopped to glimpse the four once more, much smaller in the distance. Armin handed out food with his grandfather, smiling and laughing as Eren refused to be hand-fed by Mikasa. Levi shook his head. They were an odd bunch. But still… _Mike might be right._ At the very least, with this, Levi felt like he could sleep at night. Those four would be fine. He'd done enough. Only one more visit and he could drop them from his mind. With that thought, Levi left without a word.


	3. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a day

__

_"Help me...”_

_The 29th expedition._

_He was helpless to watch. Cold numb hands grabbing at his blades as the harsh thrum of rain drowned out curdled screams in the distance. The order was to retreat, but Levi found his legs frozen. He was doomed to watch. Hyper aware of the cloth clinging to his back, water rushing down his arm and down the edge of his blade. Before him, the silhouette of a massive form, darker gray against the backdrop of fog, perhaps three times-no, ten times his size, loomed over a break in the fog. Its arm, muscles ripping and veins the size of thick branches ebbed, transparent behind the skin as each finger squeezed tighter and tighter around Moses._

_The creature dragged him back. Moses clung to the dirt, fingers bloodied and nails nearly peeled from their cuticles. It was raining. There would be no ground to cling to but the roots of flowers._

_“Where is everyone? Where did they go? Why did they leave me?” A splash of red-coated his eyes, giving Moses a dark red mask. His delusions forced them open in spite of the sting of blood, blurry but able to just barely discern a wavy form. "Levi...why aren’t you...” Confusion choked his voice. He lifted a hand from the mud, reaching, grasping for Levi’s cloak._

_Levi maintained an open-mouthed gape. The wind whistled in his ears and battered at his hood. Lips numb and unable to breathe as he idled barely a couple metres away from him. No thoughts came to his head. What was he doing here again? An expedition? Oh, that’s right. He was on an expedition. The 29th expedition, or was it the 28th? The 30th? Regardless, the thought served to swerve his attention from the sight before his eyes._

_“Don’t stand there. Hurry. Help! Save m-”_ _Moses’s words rendered to a sickly hurl. Snaps and crackles arose from his flesh. Levi was unable to look away as his jaw dropped wide open in a silent scream. His throat filled with organic slush, slowly spilling from his eyes and mouth in lumps as the hand squeezed his torso._

_A rush of adrenaline shot through to his brain, forcing Levi to take action. Gritting his teeth, the soldier lifted his blade, taking aim at Moses’s outstretched arm. At the very least, they had to bring something home. Take something. Save something._

_Something._

**_Something!_ **

He gasped. 

A wooden ceiling greeted him. Dark and silent as ever, the soldier’s barracks was a stagnant place at night, only ever occasionally audible from the sound of orderlies passing the door. Shivers still wracked at his entire body; the cold never left him. Sweat caused the thin blanket to cling to his chest and soak the mattress. Grasping back at reality, the stale silence managed to calm him. Pupils darted, counting the steps of the opposite bunk’s ladder to the ground. Five, six, seven, Levi stopped holding his breath and closed his eyes, letting the air escape his lips. Slowly, Levi threw his arms in front and forced himself to sit up, wiping the sweat off of his brow. Levi buried his face in his hands. 

  
  


* * *

All The Little Things

* * *

"Looks like it's just a summer cold." 

Armin released a held breath, collapsing into Mikasa’s arms in a heap. The other two children exchanged worried glances over his head. “Even then,” Mikasa turned to the doctor.

“Yes,” The doctor nodded, “even then, it’s best to be careful. A cold can produce much worse symptoms if left untreated."

It was morning, and as promised, Levi had shown up with a doctor in tow. Eren had awaited eagerly for the soldier's arrival, awake from the very moment the sky turned blue and rollcall was being held in the empty fields. Armin kept to his grandfather, monitoring his condition as Mikasa sat with Eren at the front of the warehouse. Though the situation was grim, Levi's arrival was a brief and welcome distraction. Due to the number of soldiers already crawling around the camp, few of the refugees paid them any mind. What was another one?

Dressed in plain white regalia, the doctor made some quick physical checks. She began with a few questions, asking Armin's grandfather about his symptoms and then checking his temperature. Levi stayed with the kids, keeping them in line while Armin's grandfather was being attended to. There was some antsiness. Armin looked pale and played the skin of his fingers. He kept reassuring himself that a second catastrophe was impossible. Already they'd faced the loss of their home. Levi couldn’t help but feel a tug in his core when he saw the child worry himself to pieces. Eren echoed Armin's self reassurances while Mikasa made sure he didn’t pass out. 

To learn it was all over something as petty as a summer cold, Levi could put those feelings to rest. Their grandfather was far better off than some refugees Levi had seen; all four limbs intact; barely a scratch on him. Levi counted them as the luckier few of the survivors. Coming back whole after facing the titans was a slim chance, especially with no means of defending oneself. Levi would know.

"He should be kept warm and fed a liquid..." The doctor trailed off, their current predicament coming back to her. She became conflicted, struggling to prescribe an alternative.

"I can provide soup," Levi volunteered, "as well as other supplies. They're not too hard to obtain for me."

The children appeared relieved and curious at the soldier’s choice. Levi remained adamant. In a way, he was internally frustrated with himself. Why did he keep dragging this out longer than it had to be? He was in no way responsible for these children, though one could argue as a soldier, he was every bit responsible for their lives. Levi stopped that train of thought there. Better not to get too deep into it. Trusting his gut was his best trait. Second-guessing himself was not. 

The doctor sent Levi a skeptical look but managed to continue prescribing treatment. "If his temperature persists or symptoms worsen, bring him to the medical tents and we'll take it from there."

"Is that okay?" Mikasa asked. "There are injured people." She’d seen what the disaster had done to people up close. At the corner of her eye, the body of the man was still in view, laying in the same place as before and his body dried and festering with maggots. The soldiers hadn’t bothered to remove him yet. 

The doctor shook her head. "Actually, today we had several beds freed up. There should be plenty of room." Above her mask, crowfoot eyes upturned into a polite smile. 

Mikasa returned the gesture with a short hum of understanding. 

The doctor shifted back slightly, glancing at everyone gathered around. She scanned their bodies, checking for any obvious injuries. With the conditions of the camp as was, it was already difficult to discern a bruise from a smudge. The children appeared absolutely filthy, dirt on their cheeks and clothes stained from the mud. Their hands were caked in dirt, Eren’s, in particular, looking particularly grimy. "Is there anything else you need?"

"There is one more thing," Levi spoke up. He turned to Eren and ushered the boy forward, prompting a small yelp of surprise. Levi brought attention to the gauze. "His bandages need to be changed. I put them on yesterday.”

Eren grew a little nervous. The doctor regarded Eren before accepting the request, carefully asking Eren to settle in front of her so she could begin replacing the bandages. 

"My, I didn't think a soldier would care to want to help any civilians," Mr.Arlert commented with a raspy tone. The old man nodded at Levi. "I have no idea where we'd be if you hadn’t shown up and saved my grandson and his friends."

Levi blinked at him. "Oh.” Instantly, the soldier turned to everyone’s gaze, crafting a frown and forcing his voice into a professional tone. "like I said, don't worry about it. I'm just doing my job."

"Is that so?" Mr.Arlert tilted his head. “I don’t mean any disrespect but from where I stand, the military seems to be preoccupied. Of course, I understand. There have been rumours after all. Why bother with us? Surely you have other more important duties to attend to.”

Armin and Mikasa paid heed to the question. Levi's brow twitched. A slight tension rose in the air. Mr.Arlert kept smiling. Levi sighed. He didn't think anyone would even bring it up, but he supposed by now, it was time to explain himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “There are,” he began, “I just hate seeing things continue the way they are. The world absolutely sucks and there’s nothing I can do about it but this.” 

Crap, at this rate, he’d be late. Levi closed his eyes. He fully expected to get odd looks or some choked silence. It was always like that when he spoke his mind. People either pressed him or didn’t know what to say. Levi was prepared. 

“What are you talking about?”

_Hm?_

Silvers met greens. Eren was the weirdest child Levi had ever met by far. First beaming proudly after getting beat up like it never happened and secondly looking at him with those _painfully_ bright eyes, as if Levi was the greatest thing in the world, as his hands were clean. For now, that deep green was whirling with a hint of confusion. Eren furrowed a brow. “There are a lot of things you can do.” Eren tried to move in spite of the doctor tending to his injuries. “Fight.”

“Eren, not now!” Mikasa sternly scolded her brother but the boy wasn’t having it. The doctor kept wrapping his bandages, having dealt with worse. An unruly child was nothing compared to what she’d seen. 

“No Mikasa!” Eren snapped back at her, turning his full attention back up at the adult. “You can fight! Fight the titans and take back Wall Maria!” Eren pumped a fist, Mr.Arlert and Armin exchanging nervous looks and gauging the soldier’s reaction as Eren began to rant. “You’re a scout, so you know! What it’s like out there!”

A shadow hid Levi’s eyes, gazing down passively at the boy who so spiritedly poured his heart out to him. At that moment, only a single thought came to his mind. _Ah, a heretic._

In that instant, a flash of annoyance crossed Levi’s expression, prompting Eren to flinch back. Right, the brat was a brat. Levi wasn’t sure how old he was, but he certainly wasn’t of the age of conscription. Levi dismissed his ramblings easily. “What do you think I’ve been doing this entire time?”

Eren’s face suddenly fell. Levi scowled. 

“Fighting is expensive. If you want to fight, you have to be prepared to lose.” He turned his head to nod at the other refugees scattered across the warehouse for the child to see. The remnants of families huddled together. A father punching a hole into the support beam while others looked on with listless gazes, knowing well of what kind of future awaited them. “Look at what we’ve already lost. Do you really think we’re in a state where we can strike back?”

The words seemed to sink in for a moment, the constant rhythmic smack of fists against the wood suddenly registered in Eren’s brain and making him internally wince with each sound. “But,” the child still managed to say. Eren turned his sights back up at Levi. “You’re a scout,” he spoke almost robotically. “We don’t know if there’s going to be a second breach,” Eren’s voice became low, almost hesitant. Levi instantly knew they were repetitions, the child was a mere echo box for the rumours that had been going around the camp. “If we don’t strike back now, who knows what’s going to happen?” Eren suddenly found more strength in his words. “What are you going to do then!? We can’t afford to keep losing!”

“Excuse me, I’ll be leaving now.”

Levi turned to nod at the medic, dismissing her with a glance. Levi turned back to the boy. “Fine, we attack, with what army?” 

Eren shook on the spot, struggling to come up with an answer past Armin cooing at him. Levi suspected as much. “The scouts aren’t currently ready to spearhead anything. For now, we wait and lick our wounds. That’s all we can do.” 

He lifted from his spot, patting the dust off of his boots and turning narrow eyes on the four, Eren in particular. “Restraint, learn what it means.”

"Well, guess who decided to finally show his face."

The meeting was held in the shadow of the supply houses. This building in particular was chosen because it wasn’t occupied by either the military or the refugees. Levi was unsurprised to find he was late upon arrival. A big group had already formed, men and women all lacking any proper emblem as they stood around and chatted while waiting for their last member. Mike stood at the head of the group. In an instant, his nose twitched, and both he and the new recruit Nanaba turned his way. 

"Shut up, you're too noisy," Levi grumbled. He closed his eyes in exasperation. The very sight of Mike made him tired, and they’d really only hung out because out of everyone remaining, Levi knew him better than most. The decision would prove to be unpleasant, especially when he felt his face smack what felt like a hard wall. Levi staggered back slightly and hissed. He held his bruised nose and glared at the offender. “Watch where you’re-” Levi cut himself off.

Blue eyes cast down at him. "Levi, where were you?" Erwin asked. "Did something happen?"

The stern tone rang deep and familiar. Levi instantly relaxed but kept up the glare. While nursing his red nose, he replied, resignation obvious in his tone. "I just got caught up in a task, don't worry about it."

"Task?"

Levi frowned and glared at Mike, mouthing a few silent words. _You didn't tell him?_

Mike pressed his lips together, turning his head away to feign interest in the birds. He shrugged. Levi cursed under his breath. That damn dog was always up to something. Either that or Mike was so bored he wanted to stir up some drama before their morning meeting. Levi made a mental note to get revenge at his next chance. 

“It’s a long story, I’ll explain later,” Levi grunted with a finality. Turning away from Erwin, he surveyed the group before him. He pursed his lip. A small-batch, maybe ten or more. With the way everyone was casually dressed and loitering around the back streets, one would think they stumbled onto a gang. Looks like they really did have some dropouts. Levi only suspected as much. There was too much happening with them. The disaster of the expedition, the current commander resigning, on top of a fucking titan invasion, Levi would have quit himself if he had anywhere else to go. But of course, Levi turned his sights on one of the tallest scouts present. Erwin met his gaze with an intensity. _This guy doesn’t know when to quit._

“Promise?”

Levi turned to snap at him, “Yeah! Yeah! I promise, now go do your,” he made an awkward gesture with his hand, shooing Erwin off, “speech thing.”

Erwin straightened up and sent the shorter male a smile. Levi rolled his eyes and moved to join up with the rest of the pack as Erwin tried to find a good place around the front. Mike shifted on the crate he was sitting on, getting up when Erwin approached. “Here, you can use this-”

“No, it’s fine, I’m sure everyone can hear me.”

Mike blinked. “You sure?”

After a bit of back and forth, Erwin finally agreed to take a stand on the wooden crate, clearing his throat a few times in front of the waiting soldiers. It wasn’t what they were used to. With the Garrison and Military Police giving them the short end of the stick in terms of accommodations, but as scouts, they never gave up just cause the conditions were poor. With a sharp upturn of his nose, Erwin kicked his boots and poised his arms at the small of his back. “Is this everyone?” His voice boomed.

The sparse few soldiers present turned. Their faces were haunted, eyes absent and mildly gaunt. Levi was no different, turning his gaze up from Mike and over towards the man of the hour. Erwin Smith waited in silence for any voices to speak up. 

When none did, Erwin continued. “Then I shall assume this is everyone. Regardless, before I speak, I will permit a minute for each of you to consider why you are here. The Survey Corps, from its founding, has existed for the sole purpose of advancing humanity. Oftentimes, as I’m sure all of you know, that requires sacrifice.”

A deathly silence fell over the group. Erwin’s gaze studied each and every one of the men and women present, finding no reaction in their faces. There was a staleness in the air. A shared memory floating above their heads. Regardless of the reason, even as Erwin made his statement, their hearts beat as one. 

Levi remained silent. 

“The Survey Corps has no use for soldiers who can’t fight or put their lives on the line when duty calls. If you have any doubts about your ability to carry on that purpose, leave now.”

Erwin waited. 

Nobody moved. 

A minute passed. Erwin remained idle, looking statue-esque as he burned his gaze into his comrades before him. Mike’s nose twitched and by chance, he glimpsed Levi’s boot inch back then stop. Mike raised a curious brow. _Oh?_

“I see,” Erwin closed his eyes and took a deep inhale. “Then I shall begin.”

“Four days ago, we carried out the 29th expedition in Shiganshina. The purpose of the expedition was as stated: ‘‘locating supplies and returning the remnants, if any, of the last base beyond the wall.’ As a result, we lost 199 souls and returned with less than twenty remaining. Immediately after we made our return, former commander Keith Shadis resigned from his position and with that decision, selected me to be his successor.”

Erwin paused and scanned the group, looking for any sign of reaction. None. Nobody had any doubts or objections. Erwin’s squared his shoulders. “I have made the choice to accept his offer, making me the 13th Commander of the scout regiment. I didn’t have time to celebrate my promotion. Only hours after our return, the Titans made their move and attacked the southern gate while we were licking our wounds at headquarters. While there were those of us who managed to assist in the defensive measures, Shiganshina still fell, and we have lost Wall Maria as a whole.”

“In that initiative, we lost almost half of the survivors remaining,” Erwin lowered his gaze slightly in remembrance. “Many of those soldiers died on my orders.”

Levi observed the commander, noting the slight twitch in his brow and the barely audible break in his tone. It was one that he didn’t hear often, usually only when the man was at the end of his rope. Right before he was ready to give everything he had. 

“Estimates have cast the total loss to be about a third of the population. Those losses include men, women, families, children, both the affluent and impoverished. Additionally, humanity has lost over half of its fertile land. From here on, it will be much harder to survive. Resources will be scarce. While the king will continue to prioritize the military for basic necessities, that doesn’t mean we get to rest easy.” Finally, Erwin addressed the elephant in the room. “As I’m sure you all know by now, there’s a high possibility of a second breach.” 

A stir rose amongst the group. People exchanged worried glances. Levi’s brow twitched slightly. While he found the disturbance irritating, he didn’t bother to round up attention. It was a topic that had been floating over everyone’s heads for several days. With the existence of an abnormally large, dangerous titan confirmed, the threat to humanity’s existence became exponentially larger.

“As of yesterday afternoon, the Garrison has yet to locate the colossal titan. With no visual on our enemy, all we can do is prepare for the next attack. Though that responsibility mostly falls in the hands of the Wall defense, the Survey Corps will be active as well-”

Erwin hesitated, “-is what I’d like to say.”

“Unfortunately, our regiment as it stands is far too small to continue our routine as normal. For now, we’ll focus on recovering our numbers. I’ve put our new Section Commander Hange Zoe in charge of managing the recruitment process.”

Erwin turned his gaze to his left. A woman leant against the leg of the massive water silo. She promptly pushed off and rested her hand at her hip, flashing an unsettling grin on the rest of the group. “I’ll figure out a way to bring’em in,” Hange chirped. 

The rest of the group began to break a cold sweat. Mike blinked and glanced up at Nanaba. “She’s the one who brought you right?”

Nanaba’s expression soured. “I-In a way yes.”

Mike winced.

 _I argued against letting her handle it._ Levi irked at the sight of shit-glasses. Earlier on, he’d managed to discuss with the others who would handle managing the recruitment process. Other than Erwin himself, everyone had simultaneously agreed that Hange was best on the sidelines, but alas, there was no one else more prepared for the job than her. Levi could only hope that Hange’s...charms wouldn’t run the regiment into its foreseen grave. 

“As usual we’ll be anticipating the graduation season for the new recruits. We’ll also rely on transfers from other regiments. Until then, we’ll lend our services to the Garrison and the Military Police,” Erwin finished. “That’s about everything I have for today. The question of our next expedition is still up in the air. For now, assume that there will be no expedition this coming month. Is that clear?"

A thrum of boots stomping the floor and fists smacking chests followed. Levi observed as the soldiers continued to linger, only one or two choosing to retire early and return to whatever tasks they'd been doing beforehand. 

“No expedition?”

Levi heard Nanaba speak. Mike just crossed his arms and nodded firmly at her. “Yeah, looks like things are really getting bad around here. Doesn’t look like the commander has much confidence in our ability to gather enough forces for the coming month.”

Nanaba furrowed a brow at the taller soldier. “But,” she brought up carefully, “with everything happening, the next expedition will get delayed anyway right?”

Mike scoffed. 

“You really are a rookie aren’t you?” Nanaba blinked as he glanced past Mike, spotting Levi stare at her with his usual scowling expression. “We don’t get to skip expeditions. If the central government determines that we have the manpower and resources to carry it out, then we have to go.”

“We don’t have any of that,” Nanaba craned her head towards the rest of the group. Soldiers dispersed as quickly as they came. By the corner of the warehouse, Erwin was speaking with a seemingly impassioned Hange. “There’s barely anyone left, the government should know that.” 

“Oh they do,” Mike mumbled, a hint of disdain for the powers that be. “They know very well. That’s probably why we’re being told to not expect anything. Anyway, what’s your point?” Mike turned his attention down at Nanaba. 

“If that’s the most likely outcome, why not just be straight with us and say that there isn’t gonna be an expedition. The way the new commander worded it was…”

Both men exchanged glances. Mike shot a look at Levi, pressuring him with it until the shorter finally caved. Levi sighed and scratched the back of his head, brows furrowing. “Fine, fine, I’ll go ask. But if he decides to be all secretive about it, there’s nothing I can do.”

Spinning on his heel, Levi made a beeline towards the commander and section commander. Nanaba sweat slightly as she watched the soldier leave, bystanders quickly retreating out of Levi’s way as he went. “Where is he going?”

“Getting us answers,” Mike smirked. 

“Hah!? What do you mean!?” Hange whined, arms flailing and making wild gestures that were practically indecipherable. “You’re being way too vague!”

Her charades were met with a steely face. Erwin kept his expression unreadable, simply sending the section commander a flat look. “I meant what I meant. You’re free to use whatever methods you wish to recruit more troops, but none of them are going to be in your division. And I won’t be approving any transfers until the next month.”

Hange balled up a shaky fist, raising it into the air. “B-But-!” She dropped it to snap. “How am I supposed to organize my division like that!? It’s not a research division if I’m the only one in it!” Her hands shook furiously. Odd looks were received from the soldiers within the vicinity, slowly backing off as Hange began her tirade. “Who’s going to be my regulatory coordinator!? Data coordinator!? If I can’t have a research team, can’t I at least have those roles!?”

Erwin backed up as he got a face full of glowing lenses and heavy breathing. Their noses were insufferably close, inches apart as a pair of wild pupils locked onto the commander behind glowing lenses. “ ** _Erwin, you can’t do this to me. Please reconsider, I’m begging you_**.”

The plea was met with a blank stare.

“What the hell is four-eyes up to now?”

Both glanced over as Levi approached. Without a shred of hesitation, Hange zipped from the commander’s side to Levi’s, throwing an arm around him so they were practically shoulder to shoulder. Ignoring protests, Hange sparkled. “See! See! Levi! Don’t you agree? A research division should have _researchers_ in it! Doesn’t that make sense? After All, it wouldn’t be a _research division_ if there’s only,” Hange’s voice suddenly soured, “ _one person in it_!”

The hairs on Levi’s neck prickled. To someone who’d never met Hange before, they’d probably assume she was a chipper, if not just a plain odd, kind of individual. However true that was, Levi was not one of those poor folks. No, Hange was capable of bringing about the true terror that rivalled that of the titans, and Levi could feel the inklings of that anger seep into the air around her. Levi leaned away and grimaced. “What in the fucking three walls are you talking about?”

“The section commander is dissatisfied with her orders, to put it simply,” Erwin supplied. Immediately, an angry snort was shot at him. 

“It’s more than that!” 

Levi winced at the loud shout next to his ear. Hange let go of the stiff soldier and began to flail her arms about wildly to vent her frustration. “You’re basically saying that even though I’m the new section commander, I won’t have anyone to work with! How am I supposed to learn the ropes if I can’t do anything!? What am I supposed to submit for my inventory!?”

 _Can’t do anything?_ Levi blinked. 

“This is a temporary measure, I assure you.” Erwin calmly raised a hand in an attempt to soothe Hange’s fears. “Furthermore, I won’t be asking for your dues at the end of the month. I’ll handle that myself. Levi.”

Levi perked at the mention of his name while Hange proceeded to slap both hands over her face and pull at her goggles while emitting loud, angry screeches. The corners of Erwin’s lips raised into a polite smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah,” He grunted. The absolutely ballistic screeches served as background ambience to his ears. Levi craned his head up, resisting a frown at their height difference. With an exasperated sigh, he put a hand on his hip and side-stepped the deranged section commander. “Look, I’m not gonna ask what’s going on between you and four-eyes but I did come here for a reason.”

“Did you-” A shadow loomed over the smaller. “-Miss me?” Erwin suggested playfully. 

“Not one bit!” 

The commander chuckled heartily as his chin was shoved into the air. Levi seethed at his superior. His cheeks colouring pink as he grits his teeth and screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Don't do that. We're in public, act professionally."

"Of course, of course," Erwin waved away Levi's hand. A certain lightness hung in the air between them. In spite of the graveness of the situation, seeing Levi's flustered expression brought some joy. "So what do you need? Is it about that task you had earlier?”

Hange's rambling managed to bring Levi back to the conversation. "I was just helping a medic, that’s it really. Anyway, your speech just now, what was that?"

He was met with a puzzled smile and blink. 

Levi doubled down. He knew Erwin for long enough to see through his bullshit. The man was constantly scheming. "That last part. Telling us to just _assume_ there's no expedition? That's too vague," Levi spotted the commander's expression harden. Regardless, he continued. "So is there going to be an expedition this month or not? Be clear to me. We don't have time for half-assed predictions."

It was suddenly as if the air had gone heavy. Hange halted her actions, blinking at the sight before her. Both the commander and Levi stared each other down with electrical intensity. Levi remained silent, waiting for any sort of reply. Erwin parted his lips and took a shallow breath. 

"It’s as I said, assume there isn’t going to be a mission."

Both Hange and Levi made sounds of confusion. Erwin stood his ground. "I know what I said, and I stand by those words. I've been in contact with Shadis and he's directed me to engage with the premiere. Unfortunately, I am unable to disclose anything, but for now, guessing is the best we have."

"So that's the deal?" Hange breathed, still processing it. The section commander adjusted her glasses. "But what does that have to do with my-"

"Fine."

Hange snapped her attention to Levi, who simply nodded once in affirmation. "That's fine. What the premier says goes, there's nothing we can do about that. It still worries me though. We need a new direction for the troops. They’re not going to accept another Keith Shadis.”

Some doubt stirred on the section commander's face but ultimately, she accepted it and turned back to Erwin. He returned Levi's gesture. "Thank you, Levi."

"Commander!"

The shout shattered the tension. One of the scouts off to the side emerged from one of the buildings with an MP in tow, waving to flag down Erwin's attention. Levi stiffened at the sight. While the entire camp was crawling with neighbouring regiments, Levi never quite relaxed around the King's goons.

"We need you over here for a moment, there are some papers to sort out."

Erwin nodded. "I'll be right over." For the second, the commander turned and saluted. 

Hange sighed. "Well, that's that. I'm still worried though." She thought out loud with a finger on her lip, gazing towards the crown of the wall and blue sky to ponder. "Oh, Levi."

"What!?" 

"Are you sure?"

Levi didn't move his gaze. Still affixed to the sight of the commander speaking with the MP across the floor. "Whether I'm sure or not doesn't matter.” He’d just have to interrogate Erwin about it later. There were too many people around right now. There was still a high chance of scouts transferring out. 

The answer led to skepticism on Hange’s part. Not being the type to easily give the benefit of the doubt, Hange opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted. 

“So what did he say?”

A pair approached, Mike with Nanaba following closely behind. While Mike greeted the section commander with a nod, the same couldn’t be said for Nanaba, who simply grimaced in her presence. Levi didn’t pay the spat too much mind. Wherever Hange went, drama followed in her wake. “Couldn’t discern much. Commander Erwin managed to talk to the Premier and apparently, things are foggy in terms of the next expedition, so he’s forced to be vague.”

“ _Or_ he doesn’t want to tell us. That’s always a pretty good bet,” Mike suggested jovially. 

Nanaba shot an accusatory glance at the only squad leader. A bead of sweat formed on her temple. “Do you have beef or something?”

Mike blinked at the accusation. “Hm? Oh, no, no!” The squad leader chuckled and waved a hand. “The commander and I go way back. I just know his mannerisms by now. The commander is the kind of guy who never tells you the entire truth.”

“Then isn’t it a problem if he’s lying?” 

“He’s not lying.”

Levi sighed, then turned his sights elsewhere. “He’s the new commander. Like he follows the brass, we trust his judgement. That’s just how it works. We have no choice but to put our faith in him.”

Elsewhere in the camp, a bulletin board stood. A menagerie of papers, names, witness sketches, faces, missing children and lost loved ones layered onto each other to the point where there was a small curve beginning to cake onto the wood. With a final thunk, an MP drove the last nail into the newest addition, a poster placed lazily on the upper half corner. The wings of freedom bore its crest, proudly slapped over a number of others. 

“Seriously? An advertisement for the Survey Corps?” A balding man approached the MP, who simply shrugged in reply. Orders were orders. A commission piece. 

A judgemental hum left the citizen as he drew his beady eyes over the bulletin, crossing his arms and frowning at the sight of the poster. The image was painted in colour, the bright done inexpensive paint no doubt from a Sina artist. “High risk, little pay,” The man blinked as he read aloud, squinting at the stylized letters written below the marching soldiers in the poster, “but if you dedicate your heart to humanity and join the scouts, you will be granted fame.” A snort left his nose immediately as the man stepped back. “That’s a new one. Usually, they’re more optimistic.”

A small hand reached out and tugged at his shirt. Immediately, the man blinked and turned, finding a pair of children standing behind him. Eren gripped Mikasa’s hand in his other, nervously collecting himself before asking. “Um, can I ask you a question?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And what do you want?” He turned, the children retreating back and keeping a fair distance from the adult. Their clothes were dirty and stained, already giving the balding man a good idea of who they were. “Refugees? I got no food or money, buzz off,” he snorted and moved to leave. 

“Wait! We don’t want food or money!” The voice of the child reeled the adult back in. Eren glanced back at his sister, who just nodded reassuringly over her scarf. Eren looked back up at him. “I’m looking for my dad.” The man didn’t look impressed. “He’s really tall, and he’s always carrying a briefcase and wearing glasses.” Eren heard Mikasa whisper over her scarf. Eren took her cue. “His name is Dr.Jaeger?”

That name rang a bell. A flash of recognition passed the balding man’s face. “Dr.Jaeger? You kids talking about that guy who found the cure for that massive epidemic a decade ago?”

Both children nodded. 

“His son huh,” the balding man hummed, processing the question. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen’em.” Before the children could deflate, he gestured to the board before them. “If you’re looking for someone, they usually have their poster on here, though I doubt you’ll ever find’em.” 

Eren and Mikasa drew their gazes onto the board, a mess of missing and wanted posters yellowing and weathered. Eren’s attention instantly fixated on the scout poster nailed in the upper corner, flitting in the wind. Mikasa shook her head. “This isn’t either,” she spoke to Eren in a low voice, urging him away from the adult. “Come on, let’s try the next person.”

“But what if his poster is really there?,” Eren resisted, still willing to search the bulletin. “Maybe there are some clues-”

“Eren, if his poster is on there, it means he’s missing for sure.” Mikasa kept a wary eye on the adult as he left the premises, grumbling something about mangy stray kids and the burden on Wall Rose. His shin was a tempting target. 

Eren dipped his head, mouth going thin and determination wavering. Mikasa walked closer, lacing their fingers together so she could drag him along. They couldn’t give up the search. Not now. The longer it took, the less likely they were to find him. Eren was already succumbing to the possibility that they were really alone. Mikasa pulled down her scarf, glancing back at Eren. “We have to keep trying. If you have his key then, he probably came by and gave it to you. Your dad’s alive.”

“But I might just be imagining it,” Eren spoke worriedly. His feet hurt, not even his usual treks through the forest were as long and arduous as their journey now. Mikasa kept searching for another adult. Anyone. “Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe he gave me the key and I just forgot-”

“You didn’t forget,” Mikasa insisted. 

“How do you know that?”

They arrived at another warehouse. This one they haven’t tried yet, specifically reserved for the most injured of the refugees. The stink of illness and death reached their noses quickly but the children pressed on. Flies poured out of the medical house, nurses and doctors bustling between the bodies laid on the ground and the ones just barely mastering their new crutches. A group of doctors shouted orders around one. Mikasa recognized that as surgery. Considering the amount of liquid staining the floor, she doubted it would be successful.

Eren’s weary gaze struggled to look at the other refugees. He recognized none of them, their bandaged faces and fly riddled wounds only sparking a visceral reaction that made him flinch. Mikasa let go of his hand. “I know because I was there with you. He had the key and took it with him. You’re not wrong Eren.” She was met by clenched teeth and ragged eyes. Mikasa collected her thoughts for a moment. “Stay here, I’ll ask around.” She turned to survey the makeshift hospital. “There are medics here, so he might be busy helping them.”

Eren nodded. Mikasa backstepped, keeping an eye on Eren to make sure he wouldn’t fib before turning around to search the hospital. Pained groans filled in his ears. Eren forced himself to ignore it. Instead, he slipped his hand into his collar, pulling out a brass key. The object shimmered in the light, still spotless. 

Narrow eyes settled onto the hospital. Levi paused as he carried a crate of equipment, noting the sight of the two familiar children stopping at the medical wing. What were they doing there? 

“Let’s get a move on!”

The shout from the Garrison captain urged Levi to discard the thought and return to work. He could ask about it later. For now, he had bigger things to worry about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it this far. Thanks a lot :D Pls comment if u got any feedback! I reply as often as I can!


End file.
